


Kageyama's Aura

by jrxyl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Touch Aversion, maybe? - Freeform, mostly kageyama-centered, only a lil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrxyl/pseuds/jrxyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio was fifteen with a blue aura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kageyama's Aura

**Author's Note:**

> so, i switched around the events while writing this by mistake? so kageyama gets betrayed by his team and then meets hinata.

Their world was made of auras, defined by them. The world wouldn't have order if the auras weren't around. Your job, partner, social status, everything; was decided by your aura. If you weren't careful, your happiness would be decided too.

Your aura is decided when you're born. It's simple, really. Your aura is the product of your parent's auras. For example, if one parent has a red aura, and the other has a white aura, your aura would be pink. It depends completely on your parents, until you're born. Once you're born you can change the aura to whatever you'd like. The way to do this isn't a magic potion, or dye, it's making contact with someone. Every time you touch someone, your aura's blend together (this excludes family.)

For this reason, the elderly usually have brown or black auras. There is very seldom someone who is over the age of twenty and has a pure aura. This doesn't mean it's impossible, it's just rare.

This was how Kageyama Tobio was. He was fifteen, and still had the elegant royal blue aura his parents gave him. He hated his aura. It made others put him on a pedestal, then harass him for thinking he was better than them. His attitude didn't help very much, but if those kids hadn't harassed him, he thought, maybe he wouldn't be so withdrawn.

Everyone in his family had a blue aura, it was the Kageyama family signature. Everyone in the family was expected to only make contact with those who were also blue, to remain pure.

This was not the reason Kageyama kept his original aura.

After being simultaneously idolized and terrorized, he decided he should avoid human contact as often as possible. He didn't get along with other humans, that was fine for him. Even when he thought of his parent's disappointment at not getting grandchildren, he still didn't change his mind. 

All through middle school, he kept to himself. He didn't speak unless spoken to, he ate lunch in his classroom, and he always worked alone on projects. Sometimes his chest would ache when he saw groups of children laughing and running together, but one quick thought of middle school would make it settle. 

He did find one thing to help him deal with being alone so often, volleyball. 

Joining the middle school team helped, he was exceptionally good, and could forget about auras and kids on the court. All he had to focus on was making the perfect set. 

But he got too comfortable. He should've known better than to think his aura would be forgotten. Setting volleyballs wouldn't destroy the pedestal he was placed upon. Being the perfect setter wouldn't make the others treat him as an equal. He should've known.

They did it during a game. When he was the most vulnerable. During games he still depended on only himself, but he could pretend that the other players didn't despise him. That their frustrated mutters were directed at the other team, and not his impossible standards. But they shattered that illusion.

Three more points, that was all they needed. The other team, he didn't remember their name, had barely got the ball over. It made the perfect opportunity for a spike to get their ball back. The ball made contact with his finger tips, and he lightly pushed it up. The ball made a high arch, a little too far from the net for some spikers, but they could easily adapt. Kageyama felt pride bloom in his chest, this point was easily his. He was definitely going to win this.

But instead of the therapeutic sound of a palm smacking into the ball, he heard an anticlimactic thud. Followed by three more, rapidly decreasing in volume. He turned around, ready to scold whoever wasted that perfect opportunity, but no one was there. Everyone had their backs turned to him. Even the bright kid with the already murky aura, he was the friendliest and even he abandoned Kageyama.

When Kageyama told his mother and father about what had happened, he only received a cold stare from his father. His mother's words were worse, they were ice and stabbed into his heart.

-  
"What did you expect? No one can tolerate a tyrant forever."  
-

Kageyama quit the team that day. He practiced by himself, pushed his body as far as he could. He drilled it into his head that if he became good enough, no one would leave him again.

It worked, somewhat. He was able to join another team, but he didn't feel okay. He was still in constant fear of being left again. He wasn't particularly close to any of his new teammates, but having them turn against him would still hurt.

His team was chatting to kill time before the game started, Kageyama refused to join them; he doubted they minded. His phone was dead, so he decided to wander around the middle school until it was time for the match.

Hallway after hallway passed, they were all empty. It created an eerie atmosphere, but as Kageyama neared the restrooms, the feeling slowly lifted. Once he was outside the door the air around him felt warm, and pleasant. He figured he was simply standing under a vent and turned himself around. It was probably almost time to warm up, anyway.

A sudden yelp startled Kageyama, forcing him to turn around. In front of him stood a small middle (primary?) schooler, his hands were positioned in front of them and fidgeting. As if they couldn't decide to block a punch or throw one. Kageyama only blinked before turning around once more. He started to walk away, but slowly. He was curious as to what the boy would do.

"Hey! Don't just walk away! You looked like you wanted to fight," The boy now had an angry scowl on his face, even though he was praying Kageyama wouldn't fight him.

"No thanks," Kageyama didn't turn around to face the boy, for some reason having his back turned made it less nerve-wracking to talk to the child (teen?) The warm atmosphere had intensified as the boy got closer, too. It reminded Kageyama of how coming home used to feel.

"Huh?" His head was tilted to the side, still dramatically expressive even when Kageyama wasn't facing him.

"I don't want to fight you," Kageyama spared a glance over his shoulder, he had quite a bit of distance between him and the kid, but a bolt of nerves still shot through his stomach. He noticed the boy's jersey though, and wondered if they'd be playing against each other that day.

"Then why'd you glare at me?" The boy's arms were at his sides now, he no longer looked like he was about to fight anything that was taller than him.

Kageyama turned back around, this interaction was going on far too long. If he stayed any longer he would start shaking, and then he wouldn't be able to set properly. Instead of answering the boy's question, Kageyama simply said, "Good luck on the court," and kept walking. 

The boy started to shout, but one of his teammates dragged him away, claiming the match was starting soon.

**Author's Note:**

> this was super short but i like how it turned out?? it's been a long time since ive posted here wow. but like always if you'd like you can message me on tumblr at inconsistentfics!


End file.
